


Justice Not Vengeance

by Silas701



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, Gotham Academy (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Movies)
Genre: Alfred is dead, Beauty in Despair, Break Up, Confessions, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is Robin, Denial of Feelings, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jonathan Kent is Superboy, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Trauma, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas701/pseuds/Silas701
Summary: Damian has been with the Titans for last 3 years but it was Alfred’s Death that made him return to Gotham. After the funeral Damian decides to stay for while. Life won’t be the same.
Relationships: Kyle Mizoguchi/Olive Silverlock, Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi/Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Characters age. Some of them are the age, and some of them are turning to the age.
> 
> Bruce-45  
> Grayson-30  
> Jason-28  
> Tim-22  
> Stephanie-22  
> Damian-16  
> Raven-17  
> Jonathan-16  
> Maps-15  
> Olive-17  
> Kyle-17

October 27, 2019

It was the Near the end of October, and Damian was glad because that means November is next. November always been his favorite month, and it was also the month of his birthday, but this November would be different and hard to get through.

It had been 5 days since Alfred’s death and it still feels painful as the day he heard about it. He keeps thinking if only he had been in Gotham maybe he could of stop Bane from killing Alfred, but he thinks realistically and even if he was in Gotham there’s nothing he could’ve done to stop Bane. Damian was holding a chess piece that Alfred beat him with a couple years ago.

Flashback

“Master Damian chess is not just a bored game, it’s a reflection of life. You must have your head in different places at once. The past, present, and the future.” Alfred said while moving a chess piece. “I fail to see why this is important pennyworth.” The young boy said while moving a chess piece.

“Because Master Damian you must learn from the past to make the best decisions in the present to set up your future.”

“Wise words pennyworth except you- hey how did you?” Damian said with a confuse tone. “Like I said master Damian you must have your head in different places at once. Checkmate.” Alfred said with a smile. “Well played Pennyworth.”

End of Flashback

‘Knock’ ‘knock’

“Come in” Damian said. It was Grayson. “Hey Damian you almost ready?” Grayson said with a calm; yet sad tone. “Just one second.” Damian said while fixing his tie. “There now I am, let’s go.”

********************

The funeral took place in the same place Martha and Thomas Wayne we’re buried. It was only the bat family at the funeral. Bruce, Grayson, Jason, Barbra, Tim, Stephanie, and Damian. Normally when it came to death Damian didn’t think twice about it “move on” he would always say to himself but this is Alfred, he was a friend.

He wanted to show emotions and it didn’t help when he saw Barbra, Stephanie and even Jason tearing up. But he kept strong he had to. He saw his father at the podium ready to give the eulogy.

“I... umm...” Bruce’s voice was shaking and he was almost about to bust into tears. “I don’t really have an eulogy I didn’t have time to... actually I didn’t want to Alfred deserves so much more than words... deserved so much more. All I have to say is thank you Alfred for being there for me... when I didn’t know how to continue life without my parents. Thank you for being here for this family. May we meet again.” Bruce said before letting tears stream downs his face.

Everyone started making their way to Alfred’s casket to say their final goodbye. Damian was the last person to say goodbye. “Rest well Pennyworth.” Damian said before placing the chess piece on Alfred’s chest. Damian started making his way to where his father was standing.

“I know this may affect you more than the rest of us but this is a burden we all share. Well get through this together father.” the young Wayne said.

********************

It was dead silence in the manor after the funeral everyone in there own rooms. Tim and Stephanie however went back to there home. Damian finally leaving his room made his way to the living room. Where he saw his father sitting on the couch with bottle of bourbon and a picture of him and Alfred.

”Father I will like to inform you that I will be staying in Gotham for the time being.” Damian said, but didn’t get a response. Damian understood that his father was still mourning Alfred they all were but Damian was handling it differently. Home sweet home.

Damian decided it would be nice to go on patrol. If bane had not been debt with he would go after him. Damian got suited up quickly and started making his way to the bat cave.

“Hey where your going?” Damian shifted his body to see his older brother Grayson. “On patrol.” the younger brother responded with his arms crossed.

“Would you like some company?” 

“Sure, be ready in ten.” Damian said while heading to the bat cave. Grayson nodded.

********************

Robin and Nightwing we’re on a building listening to radio that picks up crime transmissions. “You okay?” Nightwing said to Robin. “I’m fine.” 

“I heard things didn’t workout with you, and Raven... I’m sorry.”

“Me and Raven were nothing more than friends.” Robin said while crossing his arms looking at Nightwing with a annoying face expression. “Yeah, but you do have feelings for her. Do you wanna talk about it?” Nightwing responded with a slight smile hoping Robin would.

“Had feelings for her, and no I would not want to discus this with you.” Robin said in the same position with the same annoying expression, but then realizing it. He sighed and took a Moment to think of something else to say. “Look, all you have to know is things didn’t pan out the way I thought they would.” before Nightwing could think of a response the radio went off.

”Calling all units we have a 11-54 in china town.” 

“Copy”

”It’s a good thing we brought are motorcycles.” Nightwing said with a chuckled.

”You don’t suppose that’s the suspicious vehicle.” Robin said out loud while gaining on the vehicle. “I do” as soon as Nightwing said that Robin used his katana to slashed one of the tires, which slowed the car down and eventually causing the car to crash into a pole.

Both men hit the brakes on their motorcycles. “You didn’t have to do that it was just a suspicious vehicle.”

”Exactly” Robin responded with a smirk

The two men started making their way to the car. Nightwing pulled out the now passed out driver. Who was a Arkham Asylum inmate that escaped earlier. As soon as Nightwing hand cuffed the inmate. 2 police cars showed up behind them. “Here you go officers.” Nightwing said with smile. “Thank you Nightwing.”

One of the officers responded while taking the inmate putting him in the back seat. “No problem.” 

“Yeah because I’m the one that stoped him.”Robin said while staring down Nightwing. “Yeah, but I’m the one that put him in cuffs. Anyways little D this has been a long day so I’m gonna go home eat a lot, and then sleep like a baby. What about you?” 

“That doesn’t sound terrible.”

********************  
  


October 28, 2019

It was a beautiful day the next day in the park. Before Damian lived with the teen titans Damian use to always come to the park every now or then to clear his mind or sometimes read a book or just relax. And today he was looking to do that.

”Well Colton said he was out. Hmmm who could be Maps partner in crime?” a young girl said to herself. She started looking around the park to find a potential partner in crime and then she saw a young boy who look close to her age. With black hair, green eyes and was very good looking. “Wait a minute DAMIAN WAYNE!” the young girl said out loud while writing his name down next hers.

Damian was heading to his favorite bench when a young girl look to be around his age. With short black hair, freckles on her face, and a flower hairpin in her hair came up to him and grabbed his hand. “WOW!” the young girl said while grabbing Damian’s hand with a gazed face. “Let go of me child.” Damian said with frustration in his voice.

When the young girl realized what she was doing was inappropriate she try to let go of her hand but she couldn’t. “I can’t they’re stuck... oh I know maybe it’s this magic quill.”

”Magic quill... nonsense. What did you do?” Damian shouted. “I just wrote your name down with Mine in a book an-“ the young girl was cut off. “How do you know my name? and why were you writing it down?”

”A your Damian Wayne everyone knows who you are and B that’s none of your beeezwacks. hey my quill.” a bird swoop in from out of nowhere and took the young girl’s quill.

“I’m glad that bird took your dumb quill. Now let go of me befo-” Damian was cut off quickly. “Wait I have an idea. I know a friend that can help us.” the young girl said while pulling Damian and running off to see her friend.

~

“Where are we going child?” Damian said while be pulled by the young girl said. “I’m not a child my name is Maps, and we’re going to Gotham academy. It’s close to here.”

The two made their way to Gotham academy and went to the classroom where Maps friend was.

“There you are Pomeline. Are hands are stuck together and we need your help?”

“Hmmm.... did you steal the quill from the headmaster’s office?” Pomeline responded while observing both of them. “Noooo... ok maybe i did.” Maps said while looking down. “Look can you help or not?” Damian said with frustration.  
  
As soon as Damian said that Pomeline eyes turned bright red and started charging Damian and Maps. She was full of rage and pushed Damian and Maps out the window. Luckily Damian had quick reflexes and was able to hold on the ledge.

”I thought you said she was your friend.” Damian said struggling to hold on the ledge, and hold Maps not that he could even let go.

”she is a friend she must be infected by the quill. Earlier when I was using the quill somebody else name Eric acted like the way Pomeline is acting right now.” 

“Did that person happen to push you out a window as well?” Damian said still struggling to hold on. “I’m gonna try to... oh no.” Damian whispered.

His hands slipped off the ledge. Damian understanding the Maps would hit the ground first. He threw his arm that was holding Maps arm up then holding Maps. So he would the hit the ground instead of Maps.

Damian closed his eyes falling to the ground. He ended up hitting the ground, but the fall was not that high. So the damage to Damian’s back was not critical.

When Damian opened his eyes he saw Maps on top of him. Only inches away from there noses touching. They were both staring at each other for a moment. Then Maps got off of him looking in the opposite direction of him. She was blushing they both were.

”Are you ok?” Damian said while sitting up. “Yeah I’m fine. Are you.” Maps said finally looking back at Damian.

”The fall was not high. I’ll be fine.”

”Thank you by the way.” Maps said with a smile. “Think nothing of it.” Damian responded he and Maps finally got up.

“Do you have any more friends that can help?” Damian said looking at Gotham academy. Maps took a moment to respond. “Oh I know. professor Ham can help.”

Damian raised and eyebrow looking at Maps. “What?” Damian said in a confuse tone. “I know right what a cool last name. Now let’s go.” Maps said before pulling Damian and running off to see professor Ham.

The two pair were back in the school hallways. Making there way to professor Ham’s classroom. A tall boy with a white visor hat and spiked up hair was walking towards Maps and Damian.

“Oh hey Kyle... this is my friend Damian.” Maps said with a smile and raising her hand that was holding Damian’s hand to assure her brother who she was talking about. “Damian this is my brother Kyle.” 

Kyle didn’t say anything. Damian noticed something was wrong. Then Kyle’s eyes started glowing red. “Maps there’s something wron-” Damian was cut off by Kyle swinging at Damian, but Damian dodge it. Damian then spun around fast pulling maps and using her to kick Kyle.

”Hey that was my brother you jerk.” Maps shouted at Damian. “You’re brother was infected as well.” Damian responded.

”Your right... sorry. Let’s go.” Maps said before dragging Damian down the halls. 

”There you are professor Ham. We need help me and my friend hands are stuck.” Maps said as she and Damian walked in the classroom.

”How exactly did you and you’re friend get stuck?” Professor Ham said with his hand on his chin. “I... umm... stole a magic quill form the headmaster’s office, and wrote my friend’s name and mine together in a book, and then a bird to the quill, and the rest is history.”

Maps said not even looking at the professor face. Afraid he would look at her with a disappointing look which he did.

”Well that magic quill reminds of a story. Let me see what I can find.” The professor said before turning to his bookshelf to find a book that can maybe help them. While he was doing that Maps and Damian looked at each other than quickly looked in the opposite direction.

They both were blushing again. This reminded him of the time when he was on the Farris wheel with Raven. 

”Ah ha I think this is it.” Professor Ham said while showing the book to Maps and Damian. The book was called ‘The curse on the Inishtree quill’

“There was a time in Scotland where the town children were mind controlled, and running a muck an-” Professor Ham was cut off by Damian “Batman showed up and stoped them.”

”Yes... I think that bird that stole the quill was a raven. If we go to the graveyard it might be there.” Professor Ham said before walking towards the door.

All three made their way to the graveyard and saw Pomeline, Kyle, and Eric. They charged Ham, Damian, and Maps. Damian dodged their punches and kicks and used Maps to kick them. When Pomeline, Kyle, and Eric we’re on the ground Damian grabbed a rope that was on the ground, and used it to tie them up.

”There’s the quill.” Maps shouted. Damian then threw a batarang at the raven which dropped the quill. A teacher name Mr. Scarlet was their to catch it.

”DAMIAN are you Batman” Maps shouted. “No of course not... it was a gift” Damian responded quickly.

”The reason why Pomeline, Kyle, and Eric were acting different because the quill carried a avian flu” Mr. Scarlet explained.

”That can’t be true Mr. Scarlet me, and Damian are stuck together becau-” Maps was cut off by Mr. Scarlet. “No y’all are stuck because y’all want to. You just have to let go.” 

So Damian and Maps let go. Damian thought to him self did he really want to hold on to this girl’s hand. Maps was thinking the same thing.

”Come with me you two.” The headmaster said behind Maps and Damian.

~

”I’m very disappointed in you Maps your one of my best students, and you know stealing from the headmaster is called for expulsion.” The headmaster said with his arms crossed and very disappointed look.

”I know...” Maps said with sad expression, looking down. “Sir I stole the quill, so whatever punishment your considering... give it to me.” Damian was shocked he was sticking up for a person he just met. Maps was shocked to. she was looking at Damian with wide eyes.

”Well... I’m also disappointed in you as well Mr. Wayne. You see I was thinking of recruiting you to join Gotham academy, but now I unfortunately-” The headmaster was cut off by Maps. “Wait Mr... please Damian didn’t know better, and if you let him in Gotham academy. I promise you nothing like this won’t happen again I’ll make sure of it.” Damian looked at Maps with one eyebrow raised. Maps just smiled at him.

”Well I’ll consider it. Now leave I have stuff to do.”

When Damian and Maps left the headmaster’s Damian tried to quickly leave the school and go home he was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. But Maps caught up to him.

”Hey wait up.” Maps shouted. “Can I help you?” Damian responded shifting his body to look at Maps. “I just want to say thank you for taking the blame... you didn’t have to do that.”

”Like I said before think nothing of it.” Damian said before walking away. Maps seeing this, she quickly swooped in front of Damian. Damian looked at her confused. “Aren’t you going to say thank you?”

”For what exactly.”

“Well because of me you might still have a spot at this school.” Maps said while tilting her smiling. “What makes you think I want to be part of a lower class?” Damian said with his arms crossed. “Hey Gotham academy has the smartest kids in Gotham.”

”That may be, but my intelligence is far superior.” Damian said with a smirk. “Yeah yeah whatever. Look even if you don’t end up in Gotham academy I would like us to get to know each other more.” Maps said with a smile.

”Why would I want that?”

”One because I’m awesome. Two because we would make kick ass partners in crime. Three because you seem... awesome as well.” Maps said while counting on her fingers. “Please elaborate on us being kick ass partners in crime.” Damian said with an observing look.

”Well I love mysteries, and I love solving them, and seeing how today went by. Me and you would great at solving mysteries, and crimes.”

”I’m not one to work with Amateurs-” Damian was cut off by Maps. “Hey I’m not an amateur. I’ve solved plenty of cases and mysteries before.”

”If you can convince me that your worthy. Then I’ll think about it.”

‘Wait am I seriously considering this. I just don’t work with random people let alone a child. But she is so adora... no no no’ Damian thought to him self shaking his head. He also cursed his teenage hormones causing him to think like this. If that was a factor.

“And any case or mystery we engage our selfs in we do it my way.”

”Deal” Maps said with a huge smile on her face. “So what’s your phone number?” Damian stared at Maps confused. “So we can stay in touch unless I have to pay to get your number.” 

“Nonsense... here” Damian said before giving Maps his phone. “You will only call or text me if you have information on something or it’s an emergency.”

”Yeah sure whatever you say.” Maps said while typing in his number on her phone. “Here” Maps handed Damian his phone back before she could say anything else a boy came running towards her and Damian. “Maps there you are here... is... your journal... I found it at the park close to here.” The boy was clearly out of breath. “Oh my god I totally forgot about my journal. Thank you Thomas.” Maps said looking at the journal smiling.

”Hey look are names were erased. So it was magic... I told you.” Damian just shrugged. “Well I’m exhausted child so I’m going home to get some rest. I suggest you get some as well.” Damian said before heading out. “Yeah I will.” Maps responded still looking at her journal.


	2. A New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contact names
> 
> Damian- Partner in crime
> 
> Maps- 2nd greatest detective

October 31, 2019

Damian just got done using shower in his room. Damian wasn’t into fashion he could care less for it, but he always make sure he dressed nice. He had put on a black T-shirt, light washed distressed jeans, black timberlands, and a black hoodie to top it all off. He was clearly a fan of black.

After Damian got dressed, his phone started ringing. It was from somebody name ‘2nd greatest detective’.

‘This must be Maps’. It had been 3 days since he and Maps talked, and he even he will admit. He missed her company, but he would never tell her that or anyone at all. Damian finally picked up the phone.

Damian- “This better be important.”

Damian was expecting a feminine voice to say something childish, but it wasn’t. It was a creepy voice.

Maps- “What’s your favorite scary movie?”

Damian eyes widen.

Damian- “Excuse me. Who is this?” Damian’s tone sounded worried.

Damian- “What have you done with-” Damian was cut off by a laugh. It was Maps.

Maps- “Awe you Care about me.”   
  
Damian- “I do not.” Damian responded quickly. “I thought I told you to only call for emergencies, and shouldn’t you be in class?”

Maps- “I’m on a lunch break, and I know only call for emergencies, but it’s Halloween I had to do that.”

Damian- “And do what exactly?”

Maps- “Hit you with one of the most famous lines in horror movies.” Maps had a confused tone. Damian didn’t say anything he was confused.

Maps- “You have watched SCREAM before... right?”

Damian- “I don’t watch any of what society deems a movie.”

Maps- “WHAT! that changes today.”

Damian- “No... I’m not gonna waste my time; Indulging myself in-” Damian was cut off.

Maps- “Oh yes you are. Or we can go trick or treating.”

Damian- “Neither”

Maps- “Come on Damian please. Ill be fun”

Damian took a moment to respond. He knew this girl wasn’t gonna take no for answer so he reluctantly went with it. ‘What is with this girl’ he thought to himself.

Damian- “Fine, but what shenanigans are we getting our selves in.”

Maps- “Yes. Oh and we’re definitely trick or treating.”

Damian- “Where and what time are we meeting?” Damian had a slight annoying tone.

Maps- “Oh let’s meet at Gotham academy’s graveyard, and I got to pick up my costume at my house, so let’s meet around 6:30 ish.”

Damian- “Fine don’t be late.”

Maps- “I won’t... oh also don’t forget-“

Maps was hung up on. “To wear a costume. So rude.” Maps said before putting her phone in backpack, and heading back to class.

~ 

Damian was in the manor reading his book until it was time to meet up with Maps. Damian put down his book, and looked at his watch to what time it was. It was 6:08

”I should be heading out now.”

Damian got off the couch and made his way towards the front doors. Before hearing a voice behind him. ”Where you going baby bat?” It was Jason standing there with his arms crossed. “out” Damian responded leaning against the front doors. “And where exactly is out?”

”That’s none of your business Todd.” Jason got closer to Damian “See now that makes me want to no more.” Jason turned around slowly. “It is halloween... are you going out to scare little kids?” Jason turned back around staring at Damian with a smirk.

”That’s more in your department Todd.” Damian gave a smirk back. “Hmmm well where ever your going have fun.” Jason patted Damian on the shoulder before waking away. Damian watched his older brother walking away before leaving.

********************

Damian arrived at Gotham academy quickly. He started making his way towards graveyard. Seeing other kids all over the school. Some where in costumes, and there were some girls checking him out. They were clearly attracted to him. One girl even came up to him. She was a brunette.

”Hey handsome.” The brunette said while smiling. Damian looked at her in a observing expression. “What are you up to?”

”I’m meeting up with a... friend.”

“Does that friend happen to be your girlfriend?” before Damian could respond someone said his name behind him. Damian turned around to see it was Maps. She was in vampire costume. Damian eyes widen a bit. His hormones were going crazy. ‘WOW’ Damian thought to himself. His feet started moving on there own towards Maps.

“You look descent.” Damian really wanted to say ‘Maps you look beautiful’ but he held back the urge, and cursed his hormones once again.

“I look awesome. I was gonna tell you to bring a costume, but you hung up on me. Rude by the way.”

”Even if you did. I wouldn’t wear a-” Damian was interrupted by the brunette behind him. “Don’t tell me this geek is your girlfriend.” Before Damian could respond another girl with white long hair responded for him.

”Even if she was you gotta problem with that?” A voice said behind Maps, causing Damian and Maps to turn around to see who it was. It was Olive Silverlock; Maps best friend. Olive had been in a year long trip in Europe with her mom.

”Olive Silverlock. Look who’s back girls. The girl who took time off school because she couldn’t be around a boy she broke up with. That boy was this geek’s brother.” The brunette pointed at Maps. The girls behind her starting giggling.

Olive and Maps didn’t know how to respond. Damian noticed. “I fail to see why your attacking my friends. When you have everything. The looks that make guys wanna be with you. The popularity so that everyone knows who you are. I think you know deep down that no matter how good you look. No matter how many people know your name. You will never be intelligent as Maps, and that hurts you doesn’t it?”

Damian was shocked did he really just say that. Maps and Olive were also stunned there eyes widen a bit. The brunette look like she was gonna cry, but before she could she walked away.

”Wow I never seen anyone talk to Sophia like that.” Olive said smiling at Damian. “Yeah Damian where did that come from?” Damian didn’t know how to respond to Maps.

”Anyways Olive when did you get back?” Maps said. “I got back just a couple hours ago, and its nice to meet you Damian Or should I say Maps boyfriend?” Olive said looking at Damian sticking her hand out. Maps on the other hand was blushing.

Damian reluctantly sticked his hand out, and shake Olive’s hand.

”I’m not her boyfriend.” Damian had a annoyance tone. “Well now that we all know each other, why don’t we go out trick or treating. Olive your down right?”

”Of course”

********************

The three walked down the neighborhood of where Maps lives. Maps, Olive and Damian we’re holding a bag for candy. Maps made them hold a bag.

”So how did y’all meet?” Olive said trying to break the silence. Maps and Damian looked at each other. Maps started smiling which made Damian smiled slightly. “We got are hands stuck together, and had to figure at way how to get them unstuck.”

Maps responded looking at Damian with a slight smile. Which made Damian smile as well then realizing it he quickly un smiled. “Wow that’s one way to meet someone. Does Kyle know about him?”

Maps stoped in her tracks. Olive and Damian also stopped. “I forgot to tell Kyle where I was going, and I left my phone at my apartment We have to go back to my house.” Olive nodded.

The three made it to Maps house which was really her’s and Kyle’s aunt's house.

”It’s been a while since I’ve been here.” Olive said staring at the house. “Y’all can come in if y’all want I won’t take long.”

”I’ll wait here” Damian said as began to sit down on the bench.

”Me too” 

”Damian do you go to school here?” Olive once again trying to break the silence. “I actually don’t live here anymore. I’m just visiting from San Francisco.”

”Oh how long are you staying?”

”I’m not sure.”

”Does Maps know your staying for a little bit?”

“We’ve only known each other for two days.” Olive sat down on the bench next to Damian. “You should probably tell her as soon as possible because she attaches to people pretty quickly, and it would hurt her if you left without telling her.”

Damian let those words sink in. He wasn’t in a rush to go back to the Titans but he didn’t want to grow an attachment with this girl.

”Hopefully Kyle is not here.” Maps said walking through her hallway. “Where have you been?” It was her brother’s voice Maps turned around to her brother with his arms crossed. “Hey bro how are you?”

“Why are you wearing a vampire costume?”

”Because they ran out of Batman costumes, and I out grown the one from last year.”

”Okay smart ass why are you wearing a costume in the first place?”

”Because I’m going trick or treating with some friends, and came back here to tell you, and now that you know I’ll be heading out bye.” Maps said quickly while heading outside.

”Okay guys let’s go” Before they can leave the door open. “Olive... what are you doing here?”Kyle looked like he seen a ghost. “Hey I just got back a couple hours ago. How have you been? I would really love to catch up some time.” Olive had a slight smile on her face.

”Very touching now can we leave before I’m come to my senses.” Damian interrupted killing the mood. “And who are you?”

”Kyle this is Damian. He’s the one that had his hand stuck to mine, and the reason why I can still go to Gotham academy. Also my new friend, and partner in crime.”

“Well thank you for saving my sister’s future, but I still want to get to know you better.” Damian just stood there didn’t know how to respond. “And Olive we should catch up later.”

”Yeah of course.”

”Okay well let’s go.”

********************

The three went to most of houses in the neighborhood. All there bags were full. It was Damian’s first trick or treating, and won’t lie it wasn’t that awful. He didn’t understand Halloween, but it wasn’t awful.

”I think we should end the night with going to a haunted house.” Maps said pointing at a haunted house. “Do what you want I’m heading home.” Damian said before turning to his car. “Wait if you leave me and Olive have to walk back to school. Come in Damian just one more house.” Olive chimed in. “Yeah unless your scarred.”

”Tt. I’m not afraid of anything. Fine”

”YES!” Maps responded

Fortunately for Damian the line wasn’t too long. They made it in the haunted house called blackout because the house was pitch black. The only light was glow in the dark signs telling them were to go, and a candle that Olive was holding. Damian and Olive weren’t scared at all, but Maps on the other hand had Nyctophobia fear of the dark.

She was shanking a little bit. It made her hold onto Damian’s arm which caused Damian to feel a little warmth. When Olive asked Maps if she was okay. Maps responded with a “Tt. I’m fine okay. This is totally not creepy, and totally nothing to be afraid of because it’s not... scary at all like this is actually boring”

”Maps your pulling my arm.” Damian responded.

Somebody from behind them came up to them and started screaming causing Olive and Maps to scream and also causing Maps to run pulling Damian.

”Hey wait for me.” Olive said before following them.

”I can’t believe you made me stay just to leave as soon as we got in.”

”Sorry Damian I just fear the dark, and I thought having you and Olive there I wouldn’t be afraid.”

Olive came running out the house. Out of breath. “Y’all... really left me... in that house.”

”My bad Olive. Let’s call it a night and head back to our dorms. Damian you don’t mind taking us?”

Damian still annoyed of what just happened. Responded by nodding his head.

********************

They arrived at the school around 9 just enough time before the school closed. Both Maps and Olive slept on the way to the school. Damian looked at Maps sleeping. There was something about her that was different he thought to himself. Then again he thought the same thing about Raven. A relationship that didn’t work out. Damian wasn’t looking for anything with this girl he couldn’t even imagine anything with her; they are complete opposites. Then again opposites do attract, or so he heard from some where.

Damian had just pulled up to the school, which made Olive woke up yawing. ”Oh we’re here already.”

”You and Maps fell asleep as soon as I started the engine.” Damian said looking at both Olive and Maps. Olive was still waking up, rubbing her eyes, and Maps was still asleep, but that was cut shortly when Olive started patting Maps to wake up.

”Maps were here.” Maps soon sat up straight and began yawning, and rubbing her eyes. After doing that she looked straight at Damian; who was raising an eye brow at her.

“Well I guess this is goodnight. Which sucks, because today was fun; right Olive?” Maps turned to look at Olive, who was half asleep.

”Huh... oh yeah today was fun.” Olive said before closing her eyes, then reopening them again 2 seconds later. “Well I’m so tired, so I’m gonna go up to my dorm, and go back to sleep. Goodnight Maps, and Damian. Also Damian you should consider what I said earlier.” Olive said giving Damian a slight smile, which made Damian nodded his head. before opening the car door and heading to her dorm.

”What was she talking about?” Maps said turning to Damian. “Ummm nothing.”

”Well okay I’m gonna head to my dorm as well. I’m so tired. Anyways thanks for today it was fun.” Maps said giving Damian a smile, which made him blush a little.

”Today wasn’t terrible.” Damian said giving Maps a slight smile. “Yeah right; you know you enjoyed it... Well goodnight partner.” Maps said before opening her side of the car door, and heading to her dorm. Damian watched her a bit before starting the engine, and making his way back to the manor. He had made a new friend.


	3. I Will Save You One Day

November 5, 2019

Another rainy day in Gotham. Damian wasn’t surprised. Damian laid his head on the window in his room and just watched the rain. While doing that Damian day dreamed wondering if he followed in the footsteps of his grandfather. Damian always wondered that every now and then and today was that day. Gotham would be a better place. Hell the world would be a better place. All crime, all evil in the world would be gone. Then he starts having a flashback of one of his and Alfred's chess ‘talks’.

”Would getting rid of evil be worth your soul?”

Damian looked at Alfred confused. “What do you mean Pennyworth?” Alfred moved a chess piece. “I mean master Damian. Sure you would of gotten rid of evil, but you would also killed millions of people. That makes you just as bad as evil if not worse.”

”I don’t understand Pennyworth how is killing evil make me evil.”

”Because master Damian killing is evil. No matter who you killed it’s a sin and it stays with you forever. A lesson your father had to learn. Oh and checkmate.”

Damian was shocked this was his 5th time losing to Alfred. “I’ll defeat you one day Pennyworth.” Alfred simply smiled backed at the young Wayne.

”So what’s your solution pennyworth?”

”There is none master Damian. You and your father and every hero out there job Is to bring justice not vengeance. It’s not are job to decide who lives and dies. That is up to God master Damian.”

  
End of Flashback

  
“I miss you friend.” Although Damian still doesn’t fully understand what Alfred meant but he does understand ‘Justice not Vengeance’.

And he knows even if he did follow in the footsteps of his grandfather. He would never have met His father, Alfred, Grayson, Jonathan, and Raven. All people in his life that has made him better. And even if he did meet them he wouldn’t be on the same side as them.

He also wouldn’t have met his new ‘friend’ Maps. Which over the past 5 days him and Maps have been growing there friendship. By Damian helping her on her homework, hanging out, and they even helped the GCPD on a case of missing couples.

Which happen to be a guy kidnapping couples because he wanted to doom everybody relationships. Because his didn’t work out. At least that’s what the guy said.

He surprisingly enjoys hanging out with her and other things they do together. But he knows that will have to end soon.

Damian’s phone started ringing. He was getting a called from none other than Maps.

Damian- “Can I help you?”

Maps- “Yes. You can start by coming over and getting rid of my boredom.”

Damian- “And what do I gain from that?”

Maps- “Hours of fun... Oooo you know what Damon. We can go out in the rain and-”

Maps was interrupted by Damian.

Damian- “What did you call me?”

Maps- “Damon”

Damian- “I thought we had an agreement that you weren’t gonna call me that, and I wouldn’t call you Mia.”

Maps- “But I love calling you Damon. It sounds better than Damian.”

Damian- “And Mia sounds better than Maps.”

There was a brief moment of silence.

Maps- “Fine you can call me Mia and I’ll continue to call Damon.”

Damian responded with a “tt”

Maps- “As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me. We should go out to the park play in the rain.”

Damian- “What are you a child? Oh wait you are.”

Maps- “Very funny. But seriously it will be fun I’ve done it so many times before.”

Damian- “No doubt. You would get ill.”

Maps- “You mean we both would and I don’t care. In fact I don’t think I’ll even get sick.”

Damian thought that this might be good. It will teach her lesson to start listening to him

Damian- “Fine. I’ll pick you up in 20.”

Maps- “I knew you couldn’t resist.”

Damian smirk grew into a smile knowing this wouldn’t be good for her. The rain wouldn’t effect him. He spent a lot of his training in rain and subzero temperatures. And his immune system is very great to say the least.

********************

When they arrived at the park the gates was locked. Damian thought this would get him out of this. He was wrong.

”Oh no it’s closed.” Damian said sarcastically before heading back to his car. But Maps quickly cut him off. “Oh no you don’t Mr. we did not come all this way just to leave.” Then Maps walked up to the gate while pulling Damian.

”What are you doing child?”

”Your gonna help me climbed the fence.”

”This is criminal.”

”Oh yeah. We’re gonna get life in prison for going to the park.” Maps said sarcastically. Damian knew she wasn’t gonna give this up. “Are you always this persistent?” Damian said before helping Maps climbed the fence. Then climbing the fence.

As soon as Maps got over the fence she went straight to the swings. All the time Damian spent with Maps which was just a week and a half. But still plenty of time for Damian to understand people, places, and things. He can’t understand how and why Maps is so full of joy. Totally polar opposite of him.

”Come on Damon join me.”

Damian reluctantly joined her on the swings. “I have a question Mia.”

”Ask a away partner?”

”Why are you... how are you full of positivity and happiness?” The way he said it. He genuinely wanted to know. Maps took a moment to respond. “I guess it started when me, and Kyle’s parents died. I remember how sad he was and I remember how much I wanted to help my big brother. So I made him laugh with my jokes. I made sure to stay positive so he could he see that everything would be ok, and I guess it stayed with me up and to this point.”

”How did you deal with your parents death?”

Maps took another moment to respond. This time her eyes started getting watery. It looked liked she was about to cry. Damian thought he said something wrong.

“I didn’t really... deal with it. I was so focused on making Kyle happy... that I didn’t even realize... can we just talk about something else please.” Maps said before wiping her tears.

”Of course.”

After that the next hour in a half they talked; swing on the swings. Damian knew this wouldn’t be good for her later on. Then the rain started coming down faster and felt heavier.

”It’s time to leave.” Damian shouted as the rain got louder.

”Wait” Maps said before sticking both her arms up and spinning around. Damian was so confused. “Now what are doing?”

”Having fun what does it look like.”

Damian gazed at her. He couldn’t believe this girl. Then he saw her smile which made him smile but this time not getting rid of his smile. He thought his moments with Raven were the only times he could smile or have fun. But it wasn’t. In fact he’s having more fun with his new friend.

”What do you know he can smile.”

Damian responded with rolling his eyes. “As much as this was ‘fun’ we need to leave before it gets worse.” Maps nodded at Damian. They both made it to the car and as soon as Maps got in the car she started shivering.

”Can you... please... turn on the car.”

”Hold on child. Here take this.” Damian gave Maps his jacket. Warming Maps instantly. “Thank you partner”

Maps phone started ringing it was her aunt calling. “Hello”

”What’s the point of getting you a phone if your not gonna use it. I thought you were kidnapped and where are you?” Maps aunt wasn’t to happy.

”I’m so sorry aunt Margret. I was hanging out with a friend and I didn’t see your calls. I’m already heading back.”

”I called Olive and she said you weren’t with her. So which friend is it?”

”Well you wouldn’t believe me if told you so you’ll see when I get there.”

”Fine. I’ll see you later bye.”

After hanging up Maps turned to Damian. “So that was my aunt.”

”She seems lovely.”

”She really is. But very strict. Let’s go.”

********************  
  


”Wake up. We have arrived.”

Damian then woke up Maps. She woke up sneezing. “And look who’s I’ll.”

”I’m not sick-” ‘SNEEZE’ “I’m just-” ‘SNEEZE’ ‘SNEEZE’ ‘SNEEZE’

”Ok I’m sick.”

”Come on let’s get you inside.” Damian then got out the car and grabbed an umbrella from the back seat. And made his way towards Maps door. They both made their way to the front door.

Maps plan was to try to sneak in but that shipped sailed when the door opened and Maps aunt was standing there. It looked like Maps aunt was about to yell. But then she noticed Damian.

”Damian Wayne. Maps you made a friend with Damian Wayne”

”Yep. He’s the friend that I’ve been hanging out with lately. And he helped me catch up with my school work. And he saved my future at Gotham academy.” Maps quickly said all of that hoping that her aunt wouldn’t interrogate him.

”Well thank you mister Wayne. Anybody that helps my niece is a friend of mine.” Aunt Margret then sticked her hand out to Damian. Damian quickly shook it. “No problem miss Mizoguchi, and please call me Damian.”

”Well it was nice to meet you Damian. Maps head to bed you have school tomorrow” Aunt Margret said before heading back inside. “Well that wasn’t as bad as I expected.”

”You can say that again. Anyways thank you for today as always... you coming into my life Damian has made it more interesting.” Maps smiled at Damian which made him blush a little before clearing his voice.

”I should thank you. I hadn’t have ‘fun’ in a long period of time. Thanks to you I had that today... but don’t think that I’ll change.”

”Of course, but know this Damian I will help you get rid of your walls. I will help you have fun more. Help you see life in a different, better way. I will save you one day.”

’SNEEZE’

”tt. Well get some rest and bathe in hot water.”

”Well do goodnight.” Maps said before heading inside and closing the door. “Alright I’ll stay.” Damian said to himself before heading to his car, and heading home.

********************

When Damian made it back to the manor. He sneaked in quietly so he wouldn’t get caught by his father or anyone in the bat family. Only because he would had to explain why he was out late, and it was very late. 1:10 AM to be precise. The reason for him being late is that Damian lives 30-35 minutes away from Maps.

And he never feels like explaining himself, but especially right now. He was so exhausted, and just wanted to fall on his bed and shut his eyes, and he was close to achieving that, but as soon as he made one step on the stairs. The sealing light turned on. When he turned around to see who turned them on. He saw none other than Jason Todd.

”Todd... what are you doing up late?”

”I could ask you the same thing. Baby bats”

Damian took a few steps down and went up to Jason. “That’s none of your business.”

”Well I’m making it my business.”

“Why are you so interested in my personal life Todd?” Jason then started walking around Damian. “Oh I don’t know maybe because I’m bored. Or because it’s fun to annoy you. Or maybe I just wanna be a big brother and see how your life is doing.”

Damian knew that was bull shit, but Damian also knew Jason wasn’t gonna let this go. So he reluctantly answered his question.

”I was just out.”

“Nah shit baby bats. Where out?”

”I was out with a friend.”

”Since when do you make friends?”

”Since now.”

”And what were you and your friend doing. Playing in the rain like 8 year olds.” Jason said jokingly, but Damian’s face expression thought other rise, and Jason noticed it.

”I was just joking. Don’t tell me you and your friend actually did that.”

Before Damian could respond. He was getting call. He picked up his phone and saw that it was Mia calling him. Jason then quickly snatched the phone.

”Hey!”

“Mia. Is this your friend baby bats?” Jason then answered the phone. “Damian’s phone.”

Maps was shocked she did not expect this voice. “Umm... who’s this?”

”Oh I apologize this is Jason Todd. Damian’s big brother.”

”Oh I always wanted to meet Damian’s Family. Well I’m Mia but I go by Maps and it’s nice to meet you Jason.” Jason looked over at Damian smiling at him. Damian was doing the opposite. He was thinking how Todd was gonna tell the rest of the family, and how they were going to tease him. He isn’t gonna be ready for that. Now he was thinking of leaving again.

”And it’s very nice to meet you Maps. So how did you and Damian meet?”

”Long story short. We met by getting are hands stuck by this magic quill, and we had to figure out how to get them unstuck, and the rest is history.” ‘SNEEZE’ ‘SNEEZE’

”Bless you.”

”Thanks”

“Well that’s an interesting story. Hey did you know that Damian’s birthday is on Saturday and we never get the chance to celebrate it because he’s been away, but maybe you can help us and celebrate it before he heads back to San Francisco.” Damian instantly looked at Jason with his eyes wide.

”Wait he’s leaving?”

”Oh he didn’t tell you. Well here he is.” Jason quickly threw the phone at Damian. Damian quickly caught it. “Seriously Todd.”

”What. I thought I should make the conversation more interesting. Anyways night baby bats.” Damian took the phone and started making his way to his room.

”Mia...” Damian said before heading to room.

”First things first. Why didn’t you tell me when your birthday was?”

”Because I didn’t feel obligated to do so.”

”Because you were gonna leaves anyways right.” Damian face palm in frustration. “Yes, but your actions persuaded me not to.”

”Talk in English Damian.”

Damian then took a deep breathe in. ”I have enjoyed your company lately. Therefore I won’t be leaving.” Damian said while entering his room.

”Yay! Oh thank you Damian for not leaving. I promise you won’t regret it.” ‘SNEEZE’

”I’m regretting it now.”

”You Know you would miss me if you left.”

”Debatable”

”Ok so on Saturday we’re celebrating your birthd-“

”No”

”Umm yes we are.”

”No”

”Yes”

”For the last time child. No”

”For the last time Mister. Yes”

Damian noticing he was gonna lose this argument. Like he always does when arguing with Maps. He decided to change the subject. “Why where you calling me in the first place?”

”Hey don’t change the subject... but I was calling to let you know that my aunt grounded me.” Damian took his wet clothes off, and didn’t bothered putting new ones on. He was just in his boxers. He fell on his back on the bed.

“Well your plan to commemorate my birthday just flew out the window.”

”Oh no Mister we’re still celebrating your birthday, grounded or not we’re celebrating it. Don’t think you got out of this.”

Damian made a slight smile because as much as Damian tried to reject the idea of celebrating his birthday, deep down he wanted to. This situation reminded him of when the Titans always tried to celebrate his birthday but he always rejected it. When that was the opposite of what he wanted. 

”Why are you so persistent Mia?”

”Because it’s who I am.” Damian smiled slightly. 

”Can we discuss this later? I’m exhausted.”

”Of course partner. Goodnight again.”

”Goodnight”


	4. Seeing Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those who already read this chapter, you will have to reread this chapter again, because I decided to put “Seeing Red (Part 2)” into this, so there would be 1 “Seeing Red” chapter, I’m sorry, but it’s worth it. Also I added chapter 2 to chapter 1, because it makes sense, so yeah. Also chapter 2 has a new ending. I hope none of this is confusing, but if it is I’m sorry.

November 6, 2019

  
The night sky was a beautiful sight in Gotham, perfect for a romantic date. Which Damian and Maps were on. Of course at Gotham’s most expensive roof top restaurant. Damian saw Maps as soon as he got to the roof top. She looked beautiful wearing a white Eden lace midi dress. Damian wore slim fit black tuxedo. Damian gave Maps a very passionate kiss before complementing her.

”Beloved you look beautiful.”

”I try my best to look beautiful for my handsome boyfriend.” It made Damian smile. Never in his life has he been this happy, and it was the happiest moment in his life; until a shadow figure came and held Maps by her neck over the roof ready to drop her.

”Put her down.” Damian shouted. as soon as Damian shouted the shadow figure dropped Maps.

Her screams were haunting him.

”Noooooooooo!” Damian yelled.

Damian jumped from his bed. He was breathing heavily and his body was covered in sweat. It was just a nightmare. One he couldn’t believe he just had. For many reasons, but the main one is in his nightmare he was in a relationship. He could never imagine himself being with her, and he had no idea what that shadow figure meant.

Damian got up from his bed and began to walk towards the restroom to brush his teeth. After brushing his teeth he turned the water on from the shower. To most people the icy water would be insane, but Damian was different. He built a tolerance towards the cold and he enjoyed it.

While the water was coming down on him, he closed his eyes and thought about his nightmare he woke from. Still in shocked, but Damian didn’t think it really meant anything just a random nightmare, and soon he would forget all about it. He hoped.

Damian finished and step out of the shower and walked towards his room. With his towel on his head he walked towards his wardrobe. He put on black T-shirt, grey sweatpants, and his black hoodie.

Damian checked his phone to see if Mia called or texted him. Surprisingly she didn’t. ‘She must still be asleep’ he thought. His eyes then widen when he looked at the time. It was 1:15 PM. Damian was shocked he never woke up late even after sleeping late. Before Damian could do anything else. He received a knock on his door.

“Come in.” It was Grayson. “Oh your awake.” Grayson said.

“I overslept.”

“That I can see.”

Damian sat on his bed and began putting his black timberlands on. “I know you didn’t come in here just to check up on me, so what do you want Grayson?” Grayson leaned against Damian’s wardrobe with his arms cross.

“Actually I did. I noticed you weren’t out of your room yet. Which is out of character for you, but turns out you overslept. Oh and I also came to tell you that how come you didn’t tell me about your friend?”

Damian immediately looked up, and got a flash back of what happen over 12 hours ago. “Todd told you.” Damian said with an annoyed look. “Yeah he did. How come you didn’t tell me?”

”Its not important Grayson.”

”No, but I still would’ve like to know. Anyways when did you meet her? And how is it going?” Grayson said with a smile. Damian knew what he was implying. “Why do you always assume that every female I meet is a potential significant other?”

”Because it’s fun.” Damian sighed and rolled his eyes. “We met the day after pennyworth’s funeral, and it’s going well. There no more questions.”

”Come on Damian I haven’t talk to you about anything in a while. I want to know what’s going on in your life. Why don’t we go out for lunch, and talk about this.”

”Fine, but your paying.”

”Deal.”

Damian and Grayson we’re both at a fast food place. Damian being vegetarian had limited food options, but a salad would suffice for now. Over their lunch Damian talked about how they met, what they do together, and that they solve the case of missing couples. Damian thought he was done, but Grayson had one more question.

”So Damian the ultimate question. Do you like Mia?” Damian flashed back to his nightmare. Him and Mia on a date, kissing on the rooftop. Damian realizing he was taking too long to answer the question. He snapped back to reality.

”No.” Damian said firmly.

Grayson looked at him confused. ”Hmmm okay. Are you attracted to her?” Damian thought about it. She wasn’t Raven or Donna, but she was pretty. Damian of course would never admit that. “Grayson what are you getting at?”

”Im just trying to help Damian. I don’t want this to turn out like the Raven situation.” Grayson said before bringing his cup to his mouth.

”Well you don’t have to worry about that, because I don’t have feelings for her, and I’m not attracted to her. She’s just a friend, and-” Damian noticed that Grayson wasn’t even looking at him anymore. He was looking at something behind him.

Damian then turned to see what Grayson was looking at. He saw on the news head line that said ‘Bane back in Gotham?’ with footage of Bane attacking cars. Damian immediately balled up a fist. The man that killed Alfred was out loose. Damian turned back to Grayson.

”I’m gonna put him down.” 

”I know your angry but you can’t kill him. Alfred wouldn’t want that, but we will stop him. Come on let’s get back to the manor and tell Bruce if he doesn’t already know.” Damian nodded before getting up.

*************************  
  


The two made it back to the manor pretty fast. On the way back Grayson called Bruce to see if he heard about Bane being back in Gotham. They weren’t surprised when he said that he already did. When they got inside the manor they quickly made their way to the bat cave; seeing Bruce already in his bat suit. “You two made it hear fast.”

”Yeah well luckily there was no traffic.” Grayson said. “Do we have anything on where Bane is?” Damian chimed in. “No nothing.”

”Well if the cctv cameras can’t find him, I will.” Damian said with some rage. “Damian I understand your angry. I’m angry too okay, but we have to keep our emotions in tacked.” Bruce said looking at his son.

”You don’t understand father. When Pennyworth... was murdered; I couldn’t do anything because I was with the Titans, but now that I’m here I can.” Bruce understood where Damian was coming from, but he couldn’t let his son be in danger as well.

”I understand Damian and you will do something, but for now we stay put until we locate him and have the rest of the bat family here. Besides we attack at dark.”

Damian hated how his father was acting. He wanted to go out and fine Bane, and beat him to pulp, if he could even do that. Damian then sat down on a chair, and closed his eyes, and took a deep breath to attempt to calm down.

Damian began to think about how he would exact revenge on Bane, then he wondered about something interesting that he never thought until this moment and that was how did Bane know to go after Alfred to hurt Batman, then it hit him. Bane must of knew Batman secret identity and if Bane knows Batman secret identity, then he knows the rest of the bat family secret identity’s.

Damian got up from his seat; ready to confront his father. “How long...” Bruce and Grayson turned to Damian. “How long has Bane known of are secret identity’s?” Grayson turned towards Batman confused.

”What do you mean Damian?” His father responded. Bruce clearly knew what Damian meant, but was afraid to explain. “Bane murdered Pennyworth to get at you, but he would only know to do that if he knew you were Bruce Wayne. So how long did he know father?” Damian anger grew more. Bruce took a deep breath.

”About a couple months before Alfred’s death. Bane found out my secret identity by Lex Luther. When Bane was in the Legion of Doom Lex had apparently owed Bane a favor. That favor was my, and the rest of the bat family secret identity’s. Bane then confronted me and told me he would tell the world my secret.”

”But he didn’t, why not?” Grayson said

”He told me if I helped him gain all titan in Gotham he wouldn’t tell anyone.”

”What’s titan?” Damian questioned with his arms crossed. “It’s basically steroids for Bane.” Grayson chimed in.

“Two hours before Alfred’s death I captured all the titan in a giant container; ready to hand it to him, but I couldn’t let him have it. If I did he would more powerful and too dangerous to stop. So I doubled crossed him and destroyed it in front of him. He got mad and attacked me and went to the manor and-“

”Murdered Pennyworth.” Damian said not even looking at his father. “And you didn’t bothered telling us.”

”Damian I-“

”Save it father. You kept a secret from the family; had it been reversed though we would’ve gotten a lecture on how we shouldn’t keep secrets.” Damian said before storming off toward his room. “I’ll go talk to him.” Grayson said.

”No let him be... are you mad?” Grayson looked back at Bruce and took a moment before responding. “No... I’m disappointed.” Grayson said before also leaving the bat cave. 

Damian was in his room still mad at his father for not telling him or the rest of the family his secret. Damian couldn’t wait to let his rage out on Bane.

Damian was about to leave to find Bane, but before he could leave he was receiving a call from non other than Mia. He took a moment before finally answering it. Maps was the first to say something.

”Hey partner what you up to?” Damian didn’t respond. “Ummm... partner you there?” Damian was not, he was tunnel vision on Bane.

”Sorry... what was the question?”

”What you up to?”

”Nothing.” Was all that he said. “Seriously Damon nothing. I call you to ask what your doing, and all you say is nothing.” Maps said jokingly. However Damian didn’t laugh, and Maps noticed it.

”Ummm Damon are you ok?”

”I’m fine.”

”You sure because you-“ Maps was interrupted. “I said I’m fine!” Damian shouted. It was dead silence on the other line, and Damian noticed it and regretted what he just did. He faced palm, and took a deep breath.

”I’m... sorry I didn’t mean that. I’m just not in the mood right now.”

”You don’t have to apologize Damon. It’s fine... what happened?” Damian contemplated on whether or not he wanted to tell her. He never speaks to anyone about his issues, besides Raven, and they don’t even talk that much, but Damian put his pride away, and responded.

”I had an argument with my father.” Damian said on the edge of his bed looking down. “What was the argument about? If you don’t mind.”

”He kept a secret from me.”

”I’m sorry about that Damian. I can relate with you. I hate it when me and Kyle get into arguments; it kills my mood.”

Damian took his timberlands off, and shifted his body to lay down. “What... do you do to feel better?” Damian closed both of his eyes; to embarrassed of what he asked.

”I talk to My best friend Olive. She makes me feel so much better.” Maps said while smiling. “But sense you don’t have a Olive. You can talk to me.”

”Yeah I’m not sure if I want to do that.” Damian said jokingly. “Shut up.” Maps said before chuckling. “Oh Damon i forgot. I have a physics test tomorrow, and I was wondering if you can come over, and help me studied. Since your a ‘genius’.”

Before Damian could respond, his door was opening. It was Grayson that opened it. “Hey we found Bane, and the rest of the family is here.” Damian nodded.

”Mia I will help you later. Right now I have to attend family matters.”

”Oh okay call me later.” Maps said before hanging up. 

Most of the bat family, Grayson, Jason, Tim, Stephanie, Damian, and Barbra was in the bat cave looking at Bruce who was talking to them. All of them where already in their suits.

“The bat computer has spotted Bane around ACE chemicals.” Bruce said looking at the bat family. “Do we know why Bane is at ACE chemicals?” Tim said.

”Who cares, we found his bitch ass, and now we can get some revenge.” Jason said with a smirk on his face. Which made Barbra smile.

“I believe Bane is trying to recreate titan.” Bruce said.

”What’s titan?” Tim questioned. “titan is a drug that is similar to the venom that makes Bane... Bane. Except Titan is way more stronger, way more unstable, and if Bane gets his hands on it; he will become more powerful than he already is.” Bruce responded.

“I know Bane is strong, but he’s not smart enough to recreate titan right?” Stephanie questioned. “No he’s not. That’s why he will have a partner or some one he’s forcing to recreate titan.”

”Why don’t you tell them already father?” Damian said in the back causing everyone to look at him. “Damian not now.” Bruce said with frustration. “I think now is the best time.”

”Ummm Bruce what is your little spawn talking about?” Jason said. “Get on with it father.” Damian said causing Bruce to take a deep breath before responding.

”Bane knows who we are.” Everyone looked at him with their eyes widen a bit. Except Damian and Grayson who found out earlier.

“A couple months before Alfred’s death; Bane found out are identities from Lex Luther. He then confronted me, and told me he would tell the world are identities; unless I helped him capture all the titan in Gotham. I did, but at the last second I doubled crossed, and destroyed the titan in front of him... the rest his history.” Everyone looked at him not knowing how to respond. “I understand if your furious with for not telling you sooner.” Bruce said looking at his son.

”But for now we need to focus on stoping Bane.”

”he’s right we need to stay in tacked. We can’t let our emotions get to us.” Grayson said looking at Damian. Damian responded with rolling his eyes. “When we get there we sill split off in pairs. Robin your with Red hood, Nightwing your with Batgirl, Red Robin your with Spoiler, and I will be by myself.”

*************************

Batman arrived at ACE Chemicals in his bat mobile, and the rest of the family arrived in their motorcycles. When they got at the bridge, they all grappled up to the roof top. When they got at the roof top they saw a bunch of thugs holding guns scattered all over the place.

”Looks like Bane got some back up.” Red Robin said. “Split off and take them out. Once your done; one of the thugs should have key card that will grant you entrance into the factor. There are many entrances. Choose one, and try to find Bane, and his Allie that’s helping him create titan. If you find him stay put and contact the others.” Batman said before gliding off.

The rest soon followed. Nightwing and Batgirl glided off to the left, Red Robin and Spoiler glided off to the middle, Robin glided off to the right. Since Red hood didn’t have a cape; he zipped line instead.

Robin dived into the ceiling window, causing the thugs to look at him, and draw their weapons at him, but before they could shoot Robin dropped a smoke pellet; causing the thugs to cough, and not see Robin. Red hood joined in the right time helping Robin take down the thugs. “That was so boring.” Red hood said while leaning on the side window.

”I found the key card. It should be to this door.” Robin said before swiping the key card on the side of the door lock that required a key card. “It does work. Let’s keep moving.” Robin said before opening the door and entering. Red hood quickly followed him.

The two were walking in a tunnel. “According to this digital map; we need to walk mile before we see another door that will enter into the factor.” Robin said while looking at the digital map.

“So baby bats how did it go with your girlfriend last night.” Red hood said trying to kill the silence.

”Not now Todd.”

”Oh come Damian now is perfect. We have a mile to kill, and I’m bored.”

”Well when we find Bane. You won’t be.” Robin said looking at Red hood with a annoyed face expression. He was clearly still mad at what happened earlier. “Fine, but never say that I didn’t ask you.”

After a walking a mile and a half. Robin and Red hood made it to the door that enters into the factor. Robin swiped the key card and opened the door. What he saw when he enter the other side of the door, wasn’t a factor, but a computer set up with multiple computers. There was also giant containers filled with Titan. There was a man in lab coat typing on a computer.

Robin immediately threw a Batarang at the computer, causing the man to turn around. The man was in his mid 40s and had grey hair. 

“Robin... Red hoo-“ The man was interrupted by Robin charging at him. Robin grabbed him by the collar and held him against the wall. “Tell me where Bane is, or so help me god I will break every bone in your body.” Robin shouted.

”I was expecting Batman, but you’ll do even better.” The man said before grabbing a jet injector from his pocket and stabbing it into Robin’s neck. The man injected Robin with titan. It made Robin drop the man, and he fell to the ground shaking, and screaming.

”Robin!” Red hood shouted. The man then shot Red hood in the shoulder, and fled the scene. Robin was on his back still shaking. After a minute Robin’s eyes started closing as he went unconscious.

*************************

Damian was on a medical bed in the bat cave; still in his Robin suit. He was connected to an Ivy, Sphygmomanometer, Stethoscope, and a Thermometer. To check his blood pressure, heart and intestinal movement, and check his temperature. Every couple hours Damian’s blood pressure would go up really high, but other than that Damian was fine.

Also Damian’s height grew from 5’7 to 6’0 ft tall, and his already defined body was little bit bulkier. Which did tear the Robin suit a bit.

Damian was in a coma for 2 days, and in those 2 days he was reliving his nightmare he had 2 days ago. Also in that time Batman had yet to catch Bane and his allie.

Batman and Nightwing was on the bat computer trying to find a cure for the Titan venom, since his son has titan in his Blood. He found that information out through Jason; who was currently reading a magazine next to Damian. He was still healing from his gun shot wound, and the rest of the family was out patrolling confronting Bane’s thugs to try to find out where he might be.

After 2 days of Damian being asleep, he finally woke from his coma. He jumped out from the medical bed breathing heavily, causing everyone in the room to jump from their spots and look at Damian.

”Son” Bruce said still in shocked. “What... happened?” Damian said still trying to catch his breath. “You were injected with titan, and gave you muscles like me.” Jason said with a huge grin on his face. Damian then looked at body, and saw the growth of height, and saw his muscles a bit bulkier.

”And you were in a coma for two days.” Grayson chimed in. Damian then took off the cords that were on his body, and began walking to the bat computer. He looked at the computer for a bit before speaking.

“We’re we at least successful at apprehending Bane.” Damian said turning to his father. “No, turns out Bane wasn’t even their.” Jason responded for Bruce. Damian crossed his arms and took a few steps towards Jason. “Todd you were the last person with the Doctor. How come you didn’t stop him?” Damian said while giving a mean mug.

”Because I got shot and I was worried for you, but you know next time I’ll catch the bad guy, and leave you to die.” Jason was clearly annoyed. He then stormed off out the bat cave.

”Son you need to get back to the medical bed and-“ Damian quickly cut his father off. “No, I’ve been in a bed for two days. I need to be active now.”

”Oh that reminds me, here your friend called a bunch of times. I answered her one time to let her know that you were very ‘sick’ and that you couldn’t talk to her right now.” Grayson said as he gave Damian’s phone to him. “Now that your up, you should probably call her.” Damian then dialed her number, but she didn’t answered, so he called for a second time, but still the same result.

“I’ll be back.” Damian as he began to walk out the bat cave, but quickly being stopped by his father. “Son you shouldn’t be out there. We have no idea what titan is doing to you right now. We need you here, so-“ Damian cut off his father once again. “I don’t need to be tested. I’m fine.” Damian said as he continued to walk out the bat cave. Bruce quickly walked up behind his son and put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to stop. “I said no.”

”And I said I’m fine!” Damian shouted before grabbing his father’s arm over his shoulder, and throwing his father over his shoulder, causing Bruce to fly over 10 feet, and hit his back on the wall.

It made Grayson’s eyes widen. Damian looked at his hand, he was in complete shock. His fingers started twitching before he balled his fingers into a fist. He then looked at his father, who was struggling to get up, before Grayson came over, and helped him get up. Damian’s emerald eyes were now shining, and bright.

“I guess now you know what it’s doing to me.” That was all he said before leaving. “We need to keep him here.” Bruce said as he was walking towards the elevator, but not before Grayson cut him off, and swooped in front of him. “Bruce if we go after him, it will just piss him off even more, and from what we know making him mad makes him strong.”

”Dick leaving him out there is putting the city in danger.”

”Right now he’s seeing a friend. I think he’ll be fine... besides I put a tracker on him.” Bruce looked at Grayson confused. “What? He did it to me once.”

*************************

Damian was speeding his way through traffic, causing cars to honk at him. He was still enraged, and only way he thought he could let that rage go is if he was beating the shit out of Bane, but right now he had to see Maps.

Damian made it to Maps home. He got out of his car, and made his way to the front door, and started knocking on the door. After what seem like 20 seconds, someone answered the door, but that someone was not Maps, however her older brother Kyle. They both were shocked of who they saw, especially Kyle, because the last time he saw Damian, he wasn’t anything like he is now. Kyle then broke the silence.

”Damian... what are you doing? And how did you get like that?” Kyle said while leaning on the door frame. Damian didn’t bothered answering his last question. “I’m here to see Mia... is she here?” Before Kyle responded, he checked his watch to see what time it was. It was currently 12:09 PM.

”She’s in school right now... probably on lunch break too.” That was enough to Damian head back to his car, and see Mia t her school, but Kyle wasn’t done talking to Damian. “Hey where are you going?” Damian then turned around. “To see Mia.”

”Dude she’s in school. I don’t think she needs you right now.” Those comments made Damian’s blood boiled. “Don't ever call me that again; or you’ll regret it.” Damian said while mean mugging Kyle.

”Dude what’s your problem?” Kyle said jokingly, but Damian was not having it. Damian quickly ran over to Kyle, and grabbed his collar, and held him against the outside wall.

”I said to not call me that!” Damian shouted before throwing Kyle to the ground. Kyle quickly got up, and brushed the dirt that was on him off. “What the hell is your problem?” Kyle didn't get a response. He saw a raging bull storm to his car.

Damian was filled with so much rage now; swerving around cars, driving really fast almost crashing into cars. All he wanted to do was see Maps. Unfortunately for him he would not be seeing her for while, because as soon as turned a corner, a truck came out of no where and crashed into Damian’s car causing it to flip a couple before landing on its head.

Fortunately for Damian he had titan in him so he wasn’t hurt really at all, just a couple wounds that were healing instantly, but he was little dizzy. He was crawling out from his car, and he looked to see Bane right in front of him. He immediately became filled with more rage, but he couldn’t anything, because as soon as Damian attempted to get up; Bane knocked him out.

*************************

Maps and her detective club were on lunch, they decided to eat outside today, since it was a rare sunny day in Gotham. Detective club included the leader Maps, Olive, Colton, Pomeline, and Kyle; who was currently at home.

Right now Olive was teasing Maps about her new ‘boyfriend’ Damian. “For the last time Olive, Damian is not my boyfriend. He’s just a friend. Besides I’m pretty sure he has a girlfriend already.” Maps said before taking a big sip of water.

”Did he tell you that he has a girlfriend.” Olive said before a taking a bit of her sandwich.

”No”

”Then what makes you say that.”

”I feel like he would have one, because he’s intelligent, kind, and... hot, but that’s besides the point.” Maps said quickly. Everyone at the table looked at her, by their face expressions you could tell they were not buying what Maps was saying.

“Hmmm sure.” Olive said before giving a chuckle. “I’m serious I-“ Maps was interrupted by her phone ringing. She checked her phone to see it was Kyle. “Hold on it’s Kyle.” Maps said before getting up from the table, and walking away from the table. She answered to her phone, and she was not expecting what she was about to hear.

”Where is he!” Kyle shouted. “Bro what are you talking about?”

”I’m talking about your shit head friend Damian.” Maps eyes then widen, extremely confused about what Kyle was saying. “Okay first off Damian is sick.”

“Well clearly he’s not. If he’s able to throw me to the ground.”

”What! I’m so confused. What happened?” Kyle took a deep breath. He was obviously still mad, and slightly embarrassed; getting thrown to the ground. “Your friend came over looking for you. I told him you weren’t here. He got mad, and threw me to the ground.”

”I... okay well did you say something to tick him off?”

“WHAT! are you seriously taking his side?” She clearly was, but what Kyle was saying about Damian, sounded nothing like Damian to her. Damian for the last week and a half; has been kind to her, helped her on school work, and has made her laugh on occasions, and to hear what Kyle was saying about him, was shocking.

”No I’m not. It’s just what your saying, sounds nothing like Damian... so did you say something to tick him off?” Kyle then rubbed his eyes, and took a breath before responding. “Look I may have joked with him a bit, but thats it okay, but that shouldn’t give him a reason to shove me.”

”I know... look I’ll talk to him. Maybe he’s still not feeling well.”

”Whatever, I’ll talk to you later bye.” Kyle said before hanging up. “Bye”

Maps then dialed Damian, but he didn’t answer. She tried, but still no answer. The school bell then went off, signally that lunch time was over. Maps then texted Damian instead. “Hey I heard your awake. Call me.” Maps texted before heading back to her friends.

*************************

Damian woke up with his wrist and his ankles locked up in chains. Once again he was on a bed. Even with titan in his blood, he couldn’t break free from the chains. After struggling to break free he noticed that were needles in him that were connected to a tube; that was drawing blood from him. He then noticed that were other people that were on a bed next to him unconscious. He realized that his blood was going into their body’s. He then attempted to break free, but was cut off by a voice.

”It’s nice to meet you Damian, or should I say Robin?” Damian shot up his head to see Bane coming out from the shadows. “You...” Damian said firmly. “When I’m free I’m gonna put you down.” Damian eyes then started glowing again. It made Bane laugh.

”You will do no such thing, because by the time your free, you’ll be dead.” Bane said before sticking his arm out suggesting him to look around him. Damian realize what he meant, since Damian’s blood was going to these ‘strangers’ he would die from blood loss.

”I suppose you’re using me to make these people just like you, and me.”

”Your exactly right... that’s why I wanted your father to be injected with titan, so he can die while his city burns... but I think having is son die while his city burns is better. Don’t you think?” Bane said with a smile on his face. Damian now know what that doctor meant by “you’ll do even better.” Maybe Bane told to the man his identity as well.

”Where is your ally?”

”Right here.” Another voice said coming out from the shadows from the left of Damian. It was the doctor coincidently. The man had a slight smile while walking up to Damian with a clipboard in his hand. “How long until my man are up?” Bane said.

”Only few more minutes.” The man responded still smiling at Damian. To an average person that would’ve scared the hell out of that person, but Damian was not afraid. He was just filled more rage. He wanted to snap the man’s neck, and make Bane beg for mercy.

”How much is he paying you?” Damian said while mean mugging the man. The man chuckled before responding. “He’s not paying me anything. He is giving me what I wanted for a very long time.”

”And what is that?”

”Revenge of course... your father killed my brother twenty years ago.” Damian looked down for moment. Then he looked back at the man with a smile, and his eyes were now glowing. “I’m sure he deserved it, just like you will, once I end your pathetic life.” The man’s smile grew into a frown, and then he sprinted across the bed, began to strangle Damian, but was quickly cut off by Bane’s voice. “Enough!” Bane shouted.

”You will get your revenge Micheal. Just not now.” Before Micheal could respond. Batman, and Nightwing both came crashing from the ceiling, breaking it entirely. Damian, Bane, and Micheal were all stunned. Turns out Batman put a tiny tracker on Damian’s shirt.

“Well this is unfortunate for y’all.” Damian said while smiling, and his eyes were still shining. Guess it’s safe to say that they would be like that for now. Batman then threw a batarang at Micheal , causing him to fall to the ground.

“Nightwing free Damian.” Batman said before charging at Bane, who caught him, and threw him through a wall. Nightwing quickly got the keys from Micheal, and released Damian.

However what happened next was expected. Damian grabbed Grayson’s neck, and held him up in the air. Grayson was desperately grasping for air. “Thanks for the save. Bro.” Damian then threw Grayson across the room. All men in the room were down except Bane, and Damian. 

“This has been fun kid, but there’s a city I got to destroy.” Bane said before a helicopter came, and dropped a ladder into the ceiling that was destroyed. Bane quickly got on the ladder, with a briefcase that contain some of Damian’s blood; of course Bane was gonna make more titan thugs. Damian took a few steps forward, but didn’t bothered chasing him.

Damian noticed a jet injector that was on a table. It was filled with green liquid, oblivious it was titan. Damian walked over, and picked up the jet injector. He still had titan in him, but the loss of blood made him feel weak, and if he wanted to stop Bane; he would need more titan, so he injected himself with titan.

His arms started shaking; he then slammed his fist into the table, smashing a piece of the table. He felt more powerful, but he wasn’t himself anymore. He was just a young man filled with power and rage. He was seeing red. Which is ironic cause his eyes were emerald and shining bright.

He attempted to leave to head back to the manor. But not before his father called his name, stoping him dead in his tracks, not bothered looking at his father. “Damian...” Bruce sounded defeated. “Damian you need to control yourself, before you lose yourself.” Damian took a moment before turning around. He responded with demonic smile.

Since Damian’s car was destroyed; he had to take the subways, which wasn’t deal breaker, because he made it to the manor in short fashion. After exiting his car and entering the manor; he zoomed towards his room. When he got in room; he opened the drawer under his bed and pulled out his League of Assassins suit. Who would’ve know all these years Damian kept something from the league, besides his katana.

After a few moments, he dramatically put his hood on, and stared at his mirror. He looked dead into his soul and saw a person that he hadn’t seen since being with the league. He then left the manor, he thought that this might be his last time ever in this mansion, but it didn’t bothered him. As long as he got what he wanted, and that was Bane’s head on a platter.

But first he had to take the subway again.

When he was in the subway; he got looks like he was psychopath. Which made sense, because what he is wearing is... uncommon to say the least. Before he got off, a man came up to him. “Hey you know it’s not Halloween anymore?” The man then began to laugh. Damian ignored him, he know that this man had no idea who he was, so he was willing to give him mercy.

”Hey can your hear me?” The man said as he shoved a finger into one of Damian’s ear. Damian quickly responded by choking the man and making him levitate off the ground. A 100 eyes were on him.

”Touch me again and I will break your fingers!” Damian shouted, before throwing the man to the ground. The man did not learn his lesson. He quickly got and attempted to throw a punch, but Damian quickly caught it and broke his wrist. Damian then quickly got off the subway, and started heading to the main city.

*************************

Batman and Nightwing got back to the manor quickly. The air was thick and neither of them wanted to speak about the recent events; however they did manage to capture the doctor, and they were gonna need him make an antidote.

”What the hell happen to y’all?” Jason said while eating an apple. “Babe...” Bruce said while hiding his ribs. Babe did put a beating on him. “Damian.” Grayson continued.

”Y’all can take off those hideous masks. I know who y’all are.” Micheal said.

Jason then turned to Micheal, then his eyes widen as he recognized that was the men who shot him. Jason quickly rushed to him and attempted to punch him, but was caught by Bruce’s hand. Jason looked at Bruce in betrayal. “We need him.” Bruce stated. Jason let go of his hand and mean mugged Bruce.

”This son of a bitch shot me.”

”And I’m sorry, but we need him to make an antidote.” Micheal began to laugh, causing everyone in the cave to look at him confused. “Why would I help the men... who killed my brother?” Everyone looked at him even more confused.

”What are you talking about?” Bruce questioned while crossing his arms. Micheal’s laugh turned into a frown. “Twenty years ago, you killed my brother, during a robbery... he didn’t deserve to die. He was trying to get some money for me and him.”

”I remember, Alex was his name.” Micheal shot his head up. He was stunned on how Bruce remember his name. “That wasn’t me.”

”Your lying!”

”Im not. I’m not a killer, I wasn’t one back then, and I’m not one now, nor will I’ll ever be... your brother’s partner during the robbery, shot him as a distraction... I’m truly sorry for what happen to your brother. I understand how it feels, but we need to move forward, so can you help me?” Bruce said while sticking his hand out.

Micheal looked at Bruce like a lost puppy. He didn’t know what to think anymore. He took a moment before responding. “If I help you, will you not put me in prison?”

”If you help me, you don’t have to worry about anything.” Bruce assured Micheal. Micheal then stuck his hand out, and shakes Bruce’s hand. “Well it will take me a while. Your son is not the only person who has titan.”

”What do you mean?” Grayson questioned.

”By now Bane has a couple man with titan in them. He’s gonna use them to destroy the city.” Bruce’s face grew concern. “Well I’m gonna need you to work fast. We may not be able to save the city from being destroy, but we can at least save lives.”

Micheal nodded before heading to the bat computer to start working on the antidote. Bruce then turned to Grayson and Jason.

”Jason...”

”Yes daddy?” Jason said jokingly. “I need you to gather the rest of the family and try to find Bane and Damian.”

”Of course.” Was all Jason said before leaving.

”And Dick, I need you to contact Raven, and Jonathan Kent. Damian is gonna need them.” Grayson responded by nodding and left the cave.

*************************

When Damian made it to the main city; he saw cars flipped over, cars on fire, buildings being destroy, and thugs scattered like ants. Some of the thugs had titan, causing the destruction, and the rest were ordinary thugs following along.

Damian was on a rooftop watching all the chaos unfold. He didn’t care about the city. He only care about finding Bane and putting an end to him permanently. Which wouldn’t be to difficult for him, because he got Bane’s location from interrogating a thug. It was more like torture.

Bane’s hideout had been in what used to be Sionis enterprises. While Damian was heading to Sionis enterprises; he found out that his speed and agility was super human. Damian came in from the top of the building and made his way down, taking a few thugs out on the way.

He immediately saw Bane when he got to the fist floor. There Bane was, just on computer. Who knew that Bane can use a computer. Bane’s size was bigger. He obviously took more titan. Damian walked up slowly and quietly before being stopped by Bane’s voice.

”I know your there.” Bane chuckled before turning around. Damian immediately threw a Ninja star at Bane’s face, but Bane quickly caught it and crushed it like a can. Bane looked back at Damian who looked like a demon. A demon Damian should’ve been this whole time.

They both stared at each other for a moment. Then they charged at each other; Damian slid under Bane and jumped. While in mid air; Damian grabbed his katana and shoved it through Bane’s shoulder, but it didn’t effect Bane. In fact Bane even chuckled and threw Damian off his shoulder and into the ground.

Bane then followed with a stampede of punches to Damian’s gut and ribs. He then grabbed Damian by the cape and swing Damian in mid air, like he was on carnival ride. After few seconds Bane then let go of Damian, causing him to fly into a wall.

Even with titan in him; Damian was no match for Bane, but Damian’s rage made him blind to that fact. So Damian did the smartest thing and charged at Bane again, and again, and again. Every time Damian charged at Bane; Damian would be met with a blow.

After the last blow; Damian fell to his knees. Damian had a bruise on his right cheek, broken ribs, and blood coming from his nose and his eyes. Bane walked over to Damian and stared at him for a moment, before picking him up in a position that signified that he was going to break Damian’s back.

”Don’t worry kid, I’ll end your suffering.” Bane proceeded to break Damian’s back, but was stopped from a red and blue blur charging at him through a wall, causing Damian to fall, but not to the ground. He was caught by a dark giant hand.

It was Superboy and Raven who showed up, and saved Damian from near death. Damian slowly lifted his head up, to meet his eyes with Raven’s eyes. When she smiled at him, his anger vanished for a moment, but it quickly reappear when Jonathan came up from behind him.

“He should be out for while.” Jonathan said before walking over to Damian and Raven.

”What are you two doing here?” Damian questioned. He quickly realized that his father may be the reason why. “Nice to see you too bro.” Jonathan said sarcastically. Raven shook her head. “Dick called us. He told us you weren’t yourself.”

”Grayson is overreacting. I have never felt more like myself.” Damian grew a demonic smile. “Listen buddy, why don’t we take you back to the cave and give you the antidote, that should be ready any minute.” Johnathan said as he put his hand on Damian’s shoulder. Johnathan did not get the response he hoped. Instead he got a bull looking dead at him before pulling his arm and getting thrown into a wall. Raven‘a eyes widen.

”Damian what are you-“ Raven was interrupted by Damian gripping his hands on Raven’s neck. “Coming here was a mistake.” Damian was ready to throw a punch, but Raven quickly teleported behind him. Johnathan came back out of the wall and dashed behind Damian and bear hugged him.

”Bro we’re just trying to help you.” Damian responded with elbowing Johnathan’s gut and turning around and giving a few combat punches. Johnathan caught on of the flying punches and pulled Damian’s arm and throwing him into a wall, causing Damian to fall on his knees.

”Damian you need to calm down. I don’t want to fight you. If I do it won’t end well for you.” Johnathan said while levitating off the ground. Damian quickly rose.

“I taught you to never underestimate your opponent Kent.” Damian said before grabbing something from his pouch. It was kryptonite; Damian threw at Johnathan like a batarang. The kryptonite punctured Johnathan’s chest, causing him to fall to his knees.

Damian walked over to Johnathan like a cheetah hunting his gazelle. Damian cocked up a fist and was ready to land a punch, but Raven quickly teleported herself and Johnathan to the bat cave.

”Do y’all have to antidote ready?” Raven questioned looking at Bruce. Bruce nodded in confirmation and handed her a jet injector. “Teleport me there as well. I need to give the antidote to Bane.” Raven nodded and teleported herself and Bruce back.

”You get Bane, I’ll handle Damian.” Raven said to Bruce. Damian looked at his father then turned back to look at Raven. “Damian if you want me to leave, your gonna have to kill me.”

Damian grew his demonic smile and grabbed his Katana and began to walk towards Raven. Damian brought his sword up; he was ready to strike, and then he did, but Raven quickly injected Damian with the antidote. Damian backed up, he was shaking and his eyes stoped shining. After a moment Damian fell to the ground. Raven took a deep breath. Bruce walked over while dragging Bane. Bane’s size was now smaller than Damian.

”Are you okay?”

”He was gonna kill me.”

”Raven that wasn’t him. It was the titan.” Bruce assured Raven. “I know, but I just thought are... never mind.”

”Take him back to the cave. I’ll stay here with Bane until GCPD get here.” Raven nodded and picked up Damian and teleported to the cave. Grayson stood up from his chair, taking Damian and carrying him to the medical bay.

”We should get going John.” Raven was clearly still upset. “You okay Raven?” Johnathan said while holding his stomach, still in pain from the kryptonite. “Yeah I’m fine... Dick can you tell Damian to call me when he wakes?” Grayson responded with a nod, and with that Raven and Johnathan went through the portal.

*************************

The chaos vanished quickly as it came. Every thug that had titan, got treated with the antidote, and we’re back to somewhat normalcy.

Batman was at Arkham Asylum visiting Bane. “Are you worried about me telling your secret?” Bane said with a smile. “You won’t tell a soul, because if my enemies knew my secret, they would come after me and possibly kill me and you wouldn’t want that.” Bruce responded with a smile. “Of course not.” Bruce then shut the small window to Bane’s cell.

”Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” Micheal assured Bruce. “Your brother’s killer is dead. I’m sorry.”

”No I’m sorry for being the reason half the city was destroy.”

”It’s not your fault. You were in rage and when your in rage your blind. You were just trying to get justice for your brother... If there’s anything you need contact me.” Bruce said before giving Micheal a bat walkie.

”Thank you.”


End file.
